


Blessed Mornings

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: it's very random and... well... failed...
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Blessed Mornings

**Title** : Blessed Mornings  
 **Pairing** :InooBu  
 **Genre** : Romance, fluff  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Warning :** it's very random and... well... failed...

  
~~~  
Yabu wakes up as soon as his phone ringing. Ah, he has a job in this very morning, a job for being a leader. He turns off his phone's alarm, but not moving from his current position. Inoo is in his hug, sleeping so cutely with messy hair and lips looking so kissable. This is not the first morning they wakes up in the same bed, but for Yabu, every morning is a blessed morning ever since Inoo living with him. Yabu stares at Inoo, admires how beautiful Inoo is. Yabu uses his finger to fix Inoo's hair and he uses his palm to touch Inoo's cheek, he caresses it for a while and he smiles as he feels so blessed.  
  
"mmm... Kota? Why are you awake this early?" Inoo asks as he rubs his eyes and leans his head to Yabu's arm, using it as his pillow. Yabu stares at his beautiful boyfriend as he wonders why this morning feels so heavenly.  
  
"Leaders’ meeting. You should go back to sleep, our work still start 4 hours from now." Yabu lovingly said as he carsses Inoo's hair. Inoo still looks so sleepy, but he tries his best to open his eyes and look at his boyfriend. Inoo takes Yabu's hand and puts it on his waist.  
  
"I love you." Inoo said, completely ignoring what Yabu said. But Yabu is very happy to hear that. Even if Inoo already said it for the thousands times, Yabu still like to hear it and still feels the heard thorb. Oh, how Yabu wish he can stop the time so he doesn't need to go to work and stay here to see his boyfriend's genuinely sweet smile.  
  
"I love you too." Yabu whispers, putting as much passion on every words he lets out.  
  
"I'm coming with you. I'll accompany you." Inoo said before he rounds his hands on Yabu's neck and pulls Yabu closer. For anyone at all, companion is the very best thing a lover can give to his partner, and Yabu is very happy with that.  
  
"You don't need to. You can rest again if you like." Yabu said. But Kei shakes his head, he moves his chewy lips closer to Yabu's sweet lips and stop when it is just an centimeter apart. They are so close that Yabu can feel Inoo's breathing. Yabu moves closer again and kisses the younger.  
  
"I won't let you work all alone, you work hard for Jump... You work hard for our little family. So at least, I have to be there for you." Inoo said lovingly. Yabu smiles, he is grateful for having such good boyfriend, just by hearing that it gives so much encouragement for working harder and harder, a motivation to do his best. He kisses Inoo's forehead lovingly as if his boyfriend is very fragile.  
  
"Thank you, dear." Yabu said. Inoo only smiles and gives Yabu a kiss on his lips. Yabu hugs Inoo, they are in silence but they don't need words to express their peaceful hearts right now. They spend every morning together, but never at once their mornings are bitter, that is why Yabu loves mornings, because in the morning he has his moments with his sweetly cute boyfriend. Yabu smiles until his eyes are gone, in his heart he is thanking God for such lovely mornings he always have. No matter how hard his days will be, Yabu always have someone who supports him very closely, giving him a warm smile and hugs. Yabu looks lovingly to Inoo and whispers to Inoo's ear :  
  
"God have blessed me with your existence by my side. Thank you."  
 ~~~  



End file.
